EWW: Super Brook Sunshine
*Story parody of a platformer game with little to no plot. Great idea! +1 *Let's get this over with. Marweeish. +50 *Chill is going on vacation, but doesn't know where he's going. I get everyone is stupid but this is ridiculous. +1 *"TO GET THERE THE PLANE WILL NEED TO GO THROUGH AN ANGLE OF *Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah*" HAHAHA... oh man... Science blabbering that isn't actually science! +1 *Bro has 9001 HP somehow. He's not Superman for crying out loud! +1 *Character outfit exposition! +1 *Oh yeah. Random cameo characters that explode. +15 *Pianta on the advertisement thing for Isle Delfino says it will be a vacation to remember twice, and it's not even a long ad. +1 *Evil clone of character cliche. +1 *Also only one character sees a potential threat cliche. +1 *"WOAH! EET IS ORANGE AND PINK SMELLY STUFF!" Ew? +1 *Nevermind. More sins for Chill's insane stupidity. +15 *"I LIKE TO EAT! EAT! EAT! CHINESE FOOD WITH FUZZY BEARDS" +1 *"HOYHOYHOY! HONG CHING KYANG WONGI!" That's sexist. +1 *Characters that are probably teenagers use the word "potty" seriously. +1 *A brick lands on Bro's head for trying to explain FLUDD's acronym... which isn't even a nerd thing. +1 *Hero shows up just as their powers are needed cliche. +1 *"Where am I? WAIT! I am getting sued? FOR WHAT!" This chapter name. +1 *Brook is suddenly in jail after beating that last boss, even though there was nothing in between to indicate that he was even being arrested in the first place. Timeskip! +1 *"I swear to... well I guess... my puffles" +1 *I can't tell if the trial in Super Mario Sunshine or this story was more rigged. +1 *Everyone has to clean up the island because of one guy. +1 *The Officer has an evil laugh at the boss, even though he wants the goop gone, but it's like he planned it... Terrible dialogue is terrible. +1 *"YOU CANNOT DO THAT! YOU NEED TO READ THIS ENTIRE 9001 PAGE PAPER AND SIGN 9001 TIMESO N EACH PAGE AND TO DO THAT YO MUST BE A MAIN CHARACTER ESPECIALLY PENQUINO OF NOT SO EPF AND *Blah Blah Blah*" Mario rambling. OOC ahoy! +1 *Also characters besides Penquino have been shown to !pwn people before, even Brook herself. So why does this matter? +1 *Shy Guy claims he watches 9001 episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse per day. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episodes are around 30 minutes long. 24 hours in a day, that gives him time to watch only 48 episodes, IF he does it nonstop, without bathroom breaks or anything. So, physically impossible. I love ruining jokes. +1 *MORE character outfit exposition! +1 *Bro drowns and is somehow OK. The point of drowning is that you die. He dies right after this though but it still gets a sin. +1 *There are apparently shadow rules. +1 *"Hat dives underwater, and frogs jump all over Shadow Brook." How does that even work? +1 *Saraapril's Saraaprilness. +1 *Bro has 9001 HP but he is weaker than a Goomba when it comes to attacking. Unbalanced much? +1 *A machine somehow "learns" new powers. No upgrades, no system updates, no anything. Just learns. +1 *Bro's HP was 9001 before. Now it's 0.00000000000000000000000000009001. This is stupid. +1 *"BTW: Broseph is a good guy again" He was a bad guy? I thought everyone was just beating him up for no reason! +1 *Lots of walking. +1 *LMGT bites onto a LIVING OCTOPUS TENTACLE. +1 *Also, Gooper Blooper ends up getting cooked and eaten by Chinese stereotype people. Where's the "keep it G-rated" jokes when you need them? +1 *Shy Guy decides to fight them. And then gives up right away because Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is back on. +1 *Did I do this yet? Overuse of Random Chinese Guy and Chinese stereotypes in general. +10 *"There is only one way to beat this boss." Ramming the comic relief punching bag into him 9001 times of course! I'm not even using 9001 as a joke. That's literally how many times. +1 *Saraapril as a boss? +1 *"The other contestants were Saraapril, a Blue Noki names Washi, and a Yellow Pianta named NoDoodzo" Who cares? +1 *So this guy is attempting to kill the other contestants because he didn't win. Sore loser, man. +1 *"WAMMY! I WANT MAH WAMMY NAO!" Even though a few chapters earlier, we found out she was an abusive parent who beat up her kid for saying smart things! +1 *It's just happened so much, so I'll do it now. The overuse of 9001. +25 *All the accurate Mickey Mouse Clubhouse references so far make me wonder if Brook actually watched the show to write this. +1 *Don't ask how I know they're accurate. +1 *"You made me miss the Toodles song :(" Except the Hot Dog Dance just played, which is at the end of the episode, and there's no way he could've missed the Toodles song, which happens a few minutes into the episode, in that short time. What? Stop looking at me like that! +1 *"YOU SON OF A CAT!" This insult. +1 *Evil clone of main hero's sidekick cliche. +1 *...a Mecha-erbert? If this story is mostly following the original game, then Shadow Brook should be Bowser Jr., although that doesn't explain Shadow Chill. So if Bowser Jr. is here, why is Bowser replaced with Herbert? +1 *Shadow Brook is a dipping sauce to Noki Bay. +1 *Oh, Shadow Brook is actually Klutzy. Sin retracted? -1 *"UHHHH! I LIKE TO EAT EAT EAT CHINESE FOOD WITH FUZZY BEARDS!" This crap again. +1 *"FA LA LA LA! FA LA LA LA! ELMOS WORLD!" +1 *Shadow Chill gets killed by Bro, which is stupid already because we know he's incredibly weak. But if Shadow Brook is Klutzy, then logically Shadow Chill should be one of Herbert's minions in disguise too. Except now we'll never know because he's dead. +1 *"MOMMY! Wait, she is the one dropping this on me!" NOW you get it! +1 *"Errr.... BZZRK COMPUTER DOWN FILES LOST" This is Shy Guy saying it, not his computer or anything of the sort. So either he's reading error messages, or he's a robot. +1 *"Shy Guy's Authoring Machine loses all it's files of losing the files, so the story just randomly continues." Paradoxes! +1 *Bowser Jr. appears out of nowhere, even though he SHOULD'VE been Shadow Brook who is now Klutzy. This story is stupid. +1 *"Wait, why is he in here? BOWSAH IS DEH VILLAIN?!?!?!?! OH NOEZ!" "That's right MWEHEHEHE!" Wait. You're saying Bowser is the villain now? After you ALREADY replaced Mecha-Bowser and Shadow Brook/Bowser Jr. with Mecha-Herbert and Klutzy? This story can't decide what its villains are! +1 *Now Herbert is apparently the main villain again. ARGH. +1 *"I hope Brookelas (THE WIKI USER, NOT CHARACTER) doesn't hire him again!" Real-life version of a fictional character cliche? +1 *"Where am I? It smells like a... CASINO!" Money has a smell? +1 *The Noki Elder can hear inside the bottle where Brook is SUFFOCATING, yet he doesn't think to break it. +1 *Flashback to the Halloween Party 2009, with Brook, Hat, Chill, and LMGT. But Chill (and by extension the others) didn't even know LMGT EXISTED until 2011, so yeah. +1 *Characters stay in a spooky old hotel and start vanishing cliche. +1 *"Could that have been Shadow Brook and Shadow Chill?" Even though Shadow Chill is dead. +1 *"I'll be back" cliche. Also, ten bucks Queen Boo never actually comes back. +1 *Even MORE character outfit exposition! +1 *I'm only about halfway through this story according to my browser, and I'm pretty sure my brain is melted already. Is that normal? +1 *Main character comes back to life through some ridiculous way cliche. Also, the way this time is whirlpools. Double sins for that. +2 *Hot Dog Dance combines itself with the Toodles song again? +1 *Biggest Loser. +1 *Lots of swimming. +1 *Brook admits he watches Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. +1 *"Noki Knows Nice Noses!" This chapter name. +1 *Apparently, Shadow Chill survived and he was Il Piantissimo. That makes a lot of sense. +1 *Also Bowser was Herbert's minion this whole time. So... that explains that? +1 *Nevermind, Shadow Chill was actually SHARK of all people. Sin retracted... -1 and also added. +1 *"I am only doing this race because they ran out of episodes to run until tonight on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, so I need to play Mario Kart and eat pretzels." If he watches 9001 episodes a day, it would be impossible to run out. +1 *"I am planning to use my AMAZING powers to drain YOU, give me bunny powers, and sink Club Penguin." This is the worst evil plan of all time. +1 *"OH NO! Someone has put cheese below the mushrooms!" What? +1 *"Shadow Chill ducks beneath Bowser and lifts him up, and puts him in a shadow." I'm confused. +1 *Gooper Blooper returns, and LMGT eats all his tentacles while he's STILL ALIVE! +1 *This story ends on Chapter 27. RIP OCD. +1 *Character dies during the final battle and gets revived cliche. +1 *I wonder how many brain cells I lost reading that. +1 Sin Tally: 198 Sentence: BONUS ROUND Bro's Many Deaths *Broseph falls into a bottomless pit, and gets Game Overed. +1 *Broseph goes into another bottomless pit, but in 0.9001 seconds, he is Game Overed. +1 *Broseph goes into outer space, and he runs into the Sun, and gets game overed. +1 *Broseph: AHHHHHHHH (-9001/9001 HP) +1 *Broseph falls into a bottomless pit and gets game overed +1 *Broseph's HP: -9001/0.00000000000000000000000000009001) +1 *Hat: Uhhhhhh, Broseph, according do your HP Meter, you are totally game overed. +1 *Broseph burns to death. +1 *Broseph tries first, but slips, hits his head on a spike, then game overs in the lava. +1 Sin Tally: 207 Sentence: CHINESE FOOD WITH FUZZY BEARDS S